Cloud meets Leon's Little Brother
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Cloud and Leon's relationship is sorta complicated with how Leon doesn't ask him out because of his too nice attitude and personality. Cloud goes over to ask Leon out himself only to find out that Leon doesn't actually live alone. Cleon, Implied Bartz x Reon, also maybe past incest...Read more to find out.


Cloud meets Leon's little brother

Neo: Just a one shot fanfic introducing a new version of Reon that was made for FFVIII...

Reon: Basically my younger more Uke self.*Hears a crash from the door being broken down*

Neo: Saki, please I know he's a twin of Squall, but he suffered a lot of abuse...

Saki: *Throws a truck at Neo*

Neo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Saki: Neo does not own anything! Also, he keeps whining about wanting a Leon body pillow...? Anyway, on to his fic while I kill him! Also he does not own FFV either...

XXXXXXX

Cloud was going to do this. He was going to ask Leon out on a date.

Why would an Uke be asking out a Seme, you might ask? Well, it doesn't help that Leon's a workaholic and always busy with rebuilding Radiant Garden, but also knows how to handle Yandeneo and Tron on the computer, always a gentleman with everyone in need, and really generous. Cloud noticed that Leon also **doesn't** think of himself as attractive.

Yeah, you heard me right.

It was only when Cloud told him he was sexy that he actually saw Leon become very embarrassed. Anyway, that's not the point! Cloud and Leon both finally have time for themselves and since Leon's an idiot, he'll take the initiative. But seriously, how could no one like Leon. He's got the figure of a god! Not to mention some..."other" amazing attributes that Cloud noticed when he spied on the brunette taking a shower...

Soon Cloud was at Leon's house. The blonde took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden, mahogany door. As soon as the door opened Cloud shouted his request with his eyes closed.

"L-Leon! we're going out tonight!" Cloud felt how red his face was and was so embarrassed as he waited for a reply.

"U-um I'm not my big brother, sir." Said a different voice that wasn't Leon's. Wait a minute...Did this guy say "big brother"...

Cloud opened his eyes and was greeted with a young teenager that looked like a younger... **cuter** version of Leon. The boy had the same scar as well. Cloud took awhile to take in the boy's appearance.

The teenager had Leon's scar, very slim muscles, very big red silver eyes, and back length chocolate colored brunette hair. Not top mention the boy's physique. He was very slim for a teenager, he also had somewhat girly hips(Well Leon kinda also did, but that was a year ago.). The first thing Cloud thought was, 'Yeah, this guy is a total Uke...I think he might be more uke than me!' The blond was just staring at the teen and the dark brunette was getting nervous.

"Um...My brother is taking a shower, mister." The boy seemed very scared and very antisocial...

"Uh...OH! Sorry...um who are you anyway?" Cloud asked as he finally got out of his shocked state.

"I'm Reon. Reon Leonhart. Come in er..." Reon had asked Cloud for his name.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." Cloud introduced himself and was met with a very surprising reaction.

"You're the cute blondie my big brother always talks about!" Reon's eyes were practically stars as he looked at Cloud in amazement. Suddenly, that amazement disappeared into a suspicious smirk. Cloud did not like that look. Not one bit.

Before Cloud could react, he felt hands touching his ass. He...was being groped by someone much younger than him...Cloud was again put into shock at this development.

"Wow, bro was right. You do have a sexy, fuckable ass." Cloud immediately growled at the younger male, who shrunk away from the fiery wrath of the spiky blonde. Reon was totally scared now...

XXXXXX

Leon stepped out of the shower as he was done washing the suds and soap off of his body. He was naked and dripping wet and was looking for a towel to dry himself off.

"Where did I put my towel?" The brunette said to himself as he looked everywhere for one in the bathroom. He finally came to the conclusion that he did not get one for himself before he got in the shower.

"Reon, could you get a me a towel!" Leon yelled as he opened the bathroom door. The brunette's body shivered from the cold air touching his naked skin. God, never forget to bring a towel after a shower.

"Leon, Reon's date came here and also-!" Cloud froze in his tracks as he was staring at a very naked, very wet Leon. Cloud face burned red as he looked at Leon up and down. His wet muscles, wet chest, and his wet...Blood suddenly had shot out of the blond's nose as he passed out.

"Oh no, Cloud!" Leon ran to his boyfriend concerned about the blood dripping out of his nose.

Later...

"So...When were you going to tell me had a younger brother?" Cloud asked as the now fully clothed Leon, who seemed annoyed at the fact that he let his brother go on a date.

"I wasn't ever gonna tell you-OW!" Leon had been hit upside the head by Cloud. "What was that for?!"

"Hmph." Cloud pouted looking away. "Anyway, what was with your brother's date?"

"Oh, Bartz? Yeah, that's Reon's crush. He was just asked out by him like a week ago and my brother's willing to do _**anything**_ and _**everything**_ for him." Leon said grinding his teeth in anger. Cloud noticed this.

"Leon, you seem frustrated?" Cloud said trying to ease the brunette's tension. Leon soon had become defensive.

"No, I'm not!" Leon said very fast. Cloud was not amused.

"Leon..."

"I'm just worried about him, that's all." Leon said with a sigh. The brunette looked really worried about his younger brother. Cloud sighed and pulled Leon towards him, smacking their lips together in a kiss. Leon's eyes closed as he and Cloud's tongues battled for dominance. Soon as Leon's tongue won, they pulled apart from each other.

"If he's your little brother, then you shouldn't be so worried. I think he can defend himself." Cloud reassured his brunette boyfriend, who slowly smiled. Leon felt it was time he explained his younger brother's past.

"Reon was found when I was on patrol in Hollow Bastion. He was being traded as a slave and only knew how to do slave work when I rescued him. Not to mention he uh..."

Cloud wanted him to continue. He wish he hadn't urged him to.

"He kinda gave me a blowjob."

Silence. More silence. Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cloud thought he didn't hear that correctly. Too bad, because he did.

"He kinda...Gave me a blowjob, Cloud." Leon said again while he rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"WHAT!" Cloud shouted at the brunette, who put his hands up trying to explain.

"Now, now Cloud let me explain! I-I didn't know he was biologically my little brother until I took him to the doctor!" Leon was stuttering in fear as he realized he just put wood into a lit fire.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK OF STOPPING HIM FROM DOING IT!?" Cloud shouted getting more and more angry. _HE_ hadn't even given Leon a blowjob yet!

"Cloud, he wouldn't listen and when I told him to stop he just kept doing it more and more-!" Leon saw Cloud's blue aura and meeped before he was tackled down onto the floor.

Later...

Cloud sighed in satisfaction as he snuggled up against a terrified Leon while he pulled the covers on them both. Leon still remained terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? YOU RAPED ME!?" Leon shouted.

"You liked it."

XXXXXX

Neo: There done. I just felt like writing something.


End file.
